


Beach Kisses

by foreverfangirlalways



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, based off of @colors-of-a-mermaid drawing, i tried!, kinda funny, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/pseuds/foreverfangirlalways
Summary: Virgil goes down to the beach to visit his mermaid friend, and then choices were made. (That sounds really ominous, I promise this is just really funny and silly)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Moxiety, Sleepceit, dadceit - Relationship, dadsleep
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Beach Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> (This is based off of @colors-of-a-mermaid drawing)

[Based off of this](https://dragonwithproblems.tumblr.com/post/617962871918395393/woorenergy-logically-asexual)

“Dad! Dad, I’m going to the beach!” Virgil yelled up the stairs. Today was Wednesday, and that means that his friend would be their! He had to go see him! “Alright Virgil, just be back before dark!” Virgil’s dad yelled back as he walked towards the stairs. “Ok! I will!” Virgil said, rushing off before his dad could question him. “Oh, and Virgil?” Dang it. Virgil turned around, and caught a glimmer of mischief twinkling in his dads heterochromatic eyes. “Tell him I said hi, will you?” Virgil sputtered, and his dad was heard cackling even after he rushed out the door. How his dad found out, he has no idea, but he couldn’t worry about that right now. He had to get to the beach!

It was a private beach, so there was no one around. Well, no one except Virgil’s friend that is. He was swimming back and forth along the shore, occasionally looking at the beach, searching for some one. Searching for Virgil. 

“Hey Patton!” Virgil called, giving his signature 2 finger solute. Patton squealed upon seeing him, and quickly swam up next to where Virgil had sat down. “Hey Virgil! I almost thought that you wouldn’t come today.” Patton said, kind of sadly. Then he brightened up. “But you did and now you are here!” “Yep!” Virgil said, happy to finally see his friend again. “By the way, my dad says hi. I don’t know how he knew that I was coming to see you, but apparently he’s ok with it.” Virgil shrugged. 

Patton lit up. “Well, tell him I said hi back!” Virgil nodded, then looked back out over the sea. “It’s peaceful here. With you.” Virgil said. Patton looked over at Virgil and smiled. “I think it’s peaceful here with you too. I love my life under the sea, but I love my time with you a little bit more!” 

Virgil looked at Patton and blushed. He was pretty sure he was in love with his mermaid best friend. Of course, he has loved Patton ever since he first meet him, but he knows that his feelings for his mermaid friend have gotten deeper. Stronger. 

Virgil looked at Patton, who was watching Virgil. Virgil took a deep breath, and then started speaking. “Patton, I... I think I love you. And not just as a best friend, but as my dad loves Papa. I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I had to let you know. I wish there was a way we could be together, or at least see eachother more.” 

Virgil looked back over the water, carefully avoiding Patton’s gaze. Patton was smiling at Virgil, and surged forward, giving Virgil a short, sweet kiss. 

Virgil looked at Patton for all of 5 seconds after the kiss, and then his mind was made up. He grabbed Patton out of the water and started walking home. Patton stuttered for a minute, flushing from the fact that Virgil is caring him. 

“Virgil? Stormcloud, what are you doing?” Virgil smiled, and kissed the top of Patton’s head. “I’m taking you to my house. That way, we can spend more time together! I can put you in my bathtub or swimming pool, we can have a sleepover, and then I guess I can maybe bring you back tomorrow.” 

Patton giggled at Virgil, and hugged him tighter. Patton trusted Virgil. Virgil walked into his home, and looked at his Papa, who was standing in the hallway, sipping Starbucks. Papa immediately started chocking on his Starbucks when he saw his son carrying a mermaid into his house. Virgil’s dad had came to see what was wrong with his husband, and immediately started laughing upon seeing Virgil. 

“I told you this would happen Dee!” Papa shouted at Dad once he had finished chocking. “You owe me 20 bucks!” 

“Fine, fine, you were right.” Dad said, handing his husband a 20 dollar bill. Both men then turned to look at their child, who was still standing in the hallway, holding a mermaid. Both boys looked confused. 

“Virgil, honey, what are you doing?” Virgil looked down at Patton, smiled, then looked back at his fathers. “Patton and I are having a sleep over! He will be staying in my bathtub. Also, he is now my boyfriend!” 

Both men looked at eachother again, then they looked back at the pair. “Hi! I’m Patton! Nice to meet you. I love your son very much, thank you for raising him!” 

Dad started laughing again, and then Papa turned on him. “Virgil is your child. 100% yours. I can’t believe this. ‘Greeting Dad, Papa. I have just kidnapped a royal mermaid. He will be staying in my bathtub. Oh, and by the way, we’re dating!” Dad just laughed harder as Papa started laughing as well. 

Virgil was sitting on the floor, watching both of his parents laugh while Patton sat in his lap and played with his hair. 

Dad pointed this out to Papa. “They remind you of anyone? Particularly someone we knew when we were younger?” Papa watched as his son smiled at the mermaid in his lap, and kissed him lightly. Patton giggled. 

“Yeah,” Papa said. “They remind me of us.” He looked at his husband, and shoved him. 

“Now come on. Let’s got tell our son why he can not keep a royal mermaid in his bathtub.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
